Viewpoints
by ellaenchanted198
Summary: Life at Hogwarts (seventh year) from different points of views (hence the title)...my first fan fiction so please RR! James Lily, etc., etc.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: all italics are marked with a - on both sides: like, -hello- should be in italics if I was smart enough to figure out just what beta-ing and all that computer jargon are. Which I'm not. And all thoughts are marked with a [ ].  
  
And the all important disclaimer: all characters/plots you recognize are not mine.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
James Potter stretched his arms over his head and yawned widely as he tousled his already mussed jet-black hair. "Why me?" he muttered under his breath as he plopped tiredly onto one of the squashy Gryffindor couches. He had an essay due in Potions, his most hated class, and he had just come in from the driving sleet after a thoroughly exhausting Quidditch practice. "That insane, idiotic, ambition driven..." James never got to finish his sentence, as his normally sharp hazel eyes fell on the prone form of Lily Evans.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Lily was not having a nice day. After falling out of bed rather painfully that morning, a glance at the clock told her she was beyond late. She didn't even bother to brush her long, thick, normally impeccably straight auburn hair as she scrambled out of the room she shared with her three best friends. She dashed down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of three tousled sleepy looking figures slumped on the Gryffindor couches. Shaking her head sadly, and conveniently forgetting that she herself will also be late, she proceeded to wake them up with one of her usual lectures.  
  
"Gosh Lils! It's wayy too early for your lectures..." moaned Jenny Marchbanks, brushing her waist length black hair (dark dark brown she likes to call it) out of her intense blue eyes, which was quite unusual, since she was Asian. Chinese to be more exact.  
  
"I wouldn't have to lecture all the time if you guys would learn how to set the alarm clock!" Lily shot back. "Whose turn is it anyways to turn on the alarm clock?"  
  
"hehh....... I have no idea whatsoever..."muttered a dashing brunette, trying unsuccessfully to sidle away towards the door.  
  
"ELLAAAAAAAA" whined the rest of the girls...well all except for Anna Fudge, who was still snoring away, completely oblivious to everything around her. "some things never change" sighed Lily, as she and Jenny commenced to drag her from her position on the rug.  
  
"mmhnnamophhhh" groaned Anna, trying unsuccessfully to scoot away.  
  
"Anna! Get your blonde self back here!" exclaimed Jenny.  
  
"but I wanna sleep" whined Anna, curling up again.  
  
Lily looked at her watch, "Anna, we have just missed breakfast, again, and we're gonna be late to potions too if we don't hurry..."  
  
"Oh cra-"  
  
"Jenny!" admonished Lily.  
  
"...crud" finished Jenny with a grin, "come on! Potions begins in five minutes, and professor Malfoy will murder us if we're late..."  
  
As the four trooped towards the dungeons, Lily looked at the four of them with a smile...  
  
They have all changed from when they all met in their first years, lost, alone, and in desperate need to be accepted. Jenny had been the first friend Lily made... she was standing away from the crowd of first years, with her long dark hair blowing around her slim form, blue eyes narrowed against the wind, glasses pushed up against her nose. Lily had immediately felt a connection, and had gone over there to introduce herself...they both had a love for books, and even though she knew Jenny would rather die than admit it, Lily knew that Jenny had a warm heart, and had the ability to make anyone feel welcome...when she felt like it that is...Lily thought with a grin. Then her eyes wondered over to Eleanor Fowl (affection-ally called Ella by her friends), the most fun loving of them all. She had dark, chestnut colored hair chopped boyishly at her chin. Sparkling eyes the color of champagne peeked out from beneath her bangs and a dimple winked at the right side of her cheek. The complete prankster, Ella had no regard of the rules...[and she still doesn't]...Lily thought with a grin. No wonder she's Sirius's best female friend. Then there was Anna, the one with the classical beauty, with her golden curls, blood red lips in the shape of Cupid's bow, and drawn out sweeping lashes that framed eyes the pale blue of ice. She was the peacemaker of the group, and the sweetest. [She has a cousin who also attends Hogwarts...what's his name? Oh.....Cornelius, I think...he's in Hufflepuff...]Lily smiled inwardly; they have been through so much together, and they were all stronger as a result. She herself has changed too, both physically, and emotionally. She had grown to five feet seven, quite a feat since none of her parents had reached five feet four. Her hair had grown out from the boyish cut from childhood, and her hair color had changed from a "carrot orange" as the neighborhood children used to call it to a deep auburn shade. Her personality had changed too. Ever since Petunia, who had been her closest friend growing up called her a freak, they have never made up. Then, after her father died, and her mom grew as cold as stone, Lily, too, closed herself off to the world. It was better to freeze one's heart than to risk it being broken again she reasoned. After meeting Jenny, Ella, and Anna, she has started to warm up again to people, though she swore to herself that she would never fall in love. [Look at what happened to mother...she loved, and it had killed her soul.] The student body at Hogwarts viewed her as a quiet nerd with sharp emerald green eyes. Then as the male population reached puberty, streams of letters declaring their undying love reached Lily and her friends. While Anna and Jenny, flirted their hearts out (and Ella had been oblivious), Lily had become more and more introverted. Then -he- came. How he annoyed her! With his arrogant ways, his tremendous ego, and impertinent grin he always flashed her whenever they walked past each other in the halls! Lily decided that she would never ever get along with James Potter.  
  
"hey, Lils! You almost ran into that door! Just what were you daydreaming about?" inquired Ella.  
  
"oh, nothing" Lily muttered before quickly walking into the potions "cell" she liked to call it, and plopped down onto her seat along with the rest of the group. Most of the Slytherins and Gryffindors were already there, talking amongst themselves and clowning around in general. [ And there he was, with Sirius and Remus and Peter, mussing with his hair again. That arrogant berk!] James looked over, and grinned, while Lily's almond shaped eyes narrowed menacingly, and she turned around in a huff.  
  
[Boys.]  
  
At that moment, Professor Malfoy swept in, his platinum hair brushing his shoulders, and he took a moment to glare at the class with his menacing grey eyes. [He looks almost exactly like his son, Lucius Malfoy] Lily mused...and there his son was, hanging with the Slytherins, the customary smirk plastered firmly in place, looking thoroughly bored.  
  
"We will be mixing a Licenziare potion today, since winter is bearing upon us..." drawled Prof. Malfoy, "who can tell us the properties of such a potion...how about.... Narcissa?"  
  
a platinum blonde looked up from where she was doodling, then smirked.  
  
"do I care?"  
  
"very well, Jenny?" Professor Malfoy turned his attention to the Gryffindor side.  
  
"ummmm...a Licen-"  
  
"do pay attention next time Miss Marchbanks! I have spent the past three days on the properties and history of this potion...I expect you to be better-prepared next time! Ten points off Gryffindor." Satisfied, the professor turned to put the answer on the board when-  
  
"PROFESSOR. DON'T YOU THINK IT'S A LITTLE UNFAIR THAT YOU PUNISHED JENNY, WHEN NARCISSA DIDN'T KNOW THE ANSWER EITHER? WHY DON'T YOU TAKE POINTS OFF YOUR OWN HOUSE?"  
  
"Go Lily!" Ella cheered, "Stand up for your rights!"  
  
"I can't stand pompous, deceiving-" muttered Lily.  
  
"Lily!" gasped Anna, looking ready to swoon right then and there.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that you know," murmured Jenny, "he's turning into a worrisome shade of purple..."  
  
and indeed he was. For a moment, Lily thought he was going to explode, but when he spoke, it was terrifyingly soft, though Lily would rather die than admit she was scared of him.  
  
"detention Miss Evans, and fifty points off Gryffindor."  
  
"but-"  
  
"another fifty if you keep talking Miss Evans! Don't make it worse for yourself! Now class, the directions are on the board. Proceed."  
  
The Gryffindors shook themselves out of a daze, since they have never seen Lily lose her temper before, except at James, while the Slytherins snickered and got out their ingredients.  
  
Lily sighed and reached for ingredients. "so what are the properties of this potion anyways?" Lily whispered to Jenny.  
  
"One sip brings the drinker warmth that usually last twenty four hours or so....though if you over drink, you could combust...."  
  
"what?!"  
  
"combust. You know, blowing up into millions of itty bitty pieces..."  
  
"I know, so why are we making this potion anyways?"  
  
"Because Malfoy Sr. is a giant git who would love to have someone blow up in his class" muttered Ella.  
  
"Oh, well, now that I have an incentive..."  
  
"You know.. ..I just got an idea! I swear I'm a genius."  
  
"Ella.......your ideas are never good. Or safe for that matter." Lily remarked in her "prefect's" tone.  
  
"It's perfectly safe!...except for the person on the receiving end...all we have to do is to pour some of this lovely potion into Prof's goblet of water over there....and then....boom!"  
  
Lily decided her friend's grin was bordering on insanity.  
  
"How about...no, and we finish this potion without any further disturbances?"  
  
"But...."  
  
"No."  
  
After expelling a long breath, and a doleful look at Lily, Ella flounced down to her seat and started preparing her potion. And Lily could finally breathe easier.  
  
After what seemed like forever to Lily, class was over, and Prof. Malfoy had discussed the terms of the detention, Lily headed for the rest of her classes. By the time lunch rolled around, Lily felt like someone had dragged a comb through her brain. Professor McGonagall, who taught the only class Lily wasn't the top of (James was, but she would rather block that from her mind) had decided that they need a pop test, and Lily had not studied at all. Then, she had Defense Against the Dark Arts, where she was pummeled with different curses, and was tested on how well she defended herself. [Darn those N.E.W.T.s] With all the homework her teachers had piled on her, she didn't even have enough time to breathe. And there were still the afternoon classes. [Suicide is not an option...suicide is not an option...suicide is not- ]Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a disgustingly cheerful Anna. She sat down with her friends at the Gryffindor table, and began to concentrate on keeping awake enough to chew.  
  
After dragging herself through the rest of her classes, and losing another ten points for Gryffindor because she was caught sleeping in History of Magic (highly embarrassing, because she was normally the only awake person in the class) and being lectured by the rest of the Gryffindors for not taking notes in said class...well the day was just rolling downhill.  
  
Lily decided to skip dinner, since she was ready to collapse, and instead fell onto her bed in her dorm, and fell into a fitful sleep. The dream she hadn't had since she was little came back full force, and Lily woke up in a sudden start, surprised that her cheeks were wet. A glance at the clock told her it was a little over midnight, and she slipped as quiet as a ghost out of the room, and crawled onto one of the comforting couches in the common room. Before long, she drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
James sighed, not knowing what to do. [I can't let her sleep here! It's way too drafty and she'll catch a cold. But she looks so peaceful, just lying there with her gorgeous hair spread everywhere...CONCENTRATE JAMES! You have a dilemma here...okay think! I should carry her back to her bed, but if she wakes up, she'll kill me, and what would this world do without James Potter? I should wake her up...she'll go to bed, and I'll live another day...]  
  
Having decided, James moved cautiously towards the sleeping siren and awkwardly patted her shoulder.  
  
"hey, Evans. Wake up! Evans!"  
  
no response.  
  
[Bloody hell. I'm gonna have to carry her.]  
  
James gingerly picked her up and headed towards the staircase, carrying her gently towards her bed.  
  
Lily sighed, subconsciously liking this feeling of security, and snuggled closer.  
  
James almost dropped her when she wrapped her arms around him, he was so surprised...but he couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. He had had a crush on Lily Evans since he had first met her on Hogwarts Express, and grew more and more in love with her every passing day, no matter that every word she said in his direction was an insult, or that every time she looked at him it was with contempt. As he reached her door, he noticed her scent...it was so faint, yet so alluring.it reminded him of rose petals...[a guy could get lost in her scent...]He shook his head sharply, maneuvered around the door, and, with infinite care, laid her onto her bed.as he stood up, his hand brushed her face, and he thought he saw a smile on her face. [She really looks beautiful when she's smiling like that...like she's completely at peace with herself...]James shook his head again, and went to take a long, and cold shower.  
  
*~*~*~* 


	2. the Raven and the Wolf

*~*~*~*  
  
A very concerned looking Remus woke James up.  
  
"Hullo Moony." James said sleepily.  
  
"James, you are gonna kill yourself at this rate. How are you gonna juggle schoolwork and Quidditch-"  
  
"and pulling pranks! Never forget that!" exclaimed Sirius, currently searching under his bed for socks.  
  
Turning to Sirius, Remus prepared to give the speech he had memorized by heart... "As the prefect, it's my duty to-"  
  
"Shove it moony. We've heard that one so many times already" grinned Sirius. "Live a little!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Padfoot, aren't you supposed to meet Regulus today? He said he had to tell you something..." James cut in.  
  
"I don't care WHAT the son of a b---- wants to tell me..."  
  
"Padfoot..." Remus reprimanded. "he IS your brother...you should at least go and find out what he wants to say..."  
  
"Moony, you are wayy too sensible for your own good." Groaned Sirius.  
  
Remus just smiled and handed Sirius his missing socks.  
  
"thanks" Sirius replied grudgingly.  
  
James laughed and rolled out of bed. As they tramped down to the great hall, other fellow Gryffindors, Arthur Weasley and Frank Longbottom joined them. When they sat down at the table, James felt his heart jump to his throat as he saw Lily sitting with her friends. His heart seemed to be doing a lot of jumping these past few years... James sighed, earning a concerned glance from Sirius. "you okay mate?" asked Sirius, then following the direction of James's gaze...his concern immediately vanished, as a wicked grin appeared on his face. "ohhh...still not over Evans? Poor Jamie!"  
  
"Shuttup Padfoot." Muttered James, piling his plate full of sausages and pancakes.  
  
Remus also glanced over, and immediately turned red. Jenny was there, immersed in a book, occasionally glancing up and making a comment to whatever they were talking about. Remus looked down sadly at his food. [How could anyone like a werewolf?] He bit quite viscously into his waffle.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jenny shivered as she walked past along the lake towards the Whomping Willow. She needed willow branches to complete one of the numerous potions she was experimenting with.  
  
"stupid cold" she muttered as she swiped her hair away again. [ Really. One of these days I simply must chop all this bothersome hair off.] She stomped her way through the early December snow, and pulled out a plastic baggie she begged off one of the house elves. She regarded the willow warily...so far it hasn't done anything...as she inched forward, she suddenly heard someone call her name...just as a branch swung at her head.  
  
She was jerked back so fast she didn't have time to react. The branch was so close to its mark that she felt the wind blow past her head.  
  
[What the bloody hell was that?]  
  
Jenny squeaked as she collapsed on the snow-covered ground.  
  
"are you alright?" asked a concerned sounding someone.  
  
"yeah...I think so-oh!" Jenny had finally turned around.  
  
"thanks Remus.for saving my life." [Gods that sounded so corny... ]Jenny grimaced.  
  
"are you sure?" worried Remus. [For a moment, my heart had stopped...what if she was hurt? What if-but I'm not going there..."]do you want to go to the nurse?"  
  
"I'm fine Remus" smiled Jenny, "it's really sweet of you to worry though."  
  
For some reason, Remus turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"what were you doing here anyways?" now that he was sure she was safe, his curiosity was getting the better of him.  
  
"heh...I, um, needed willow twigs to finish one of the potions I was...am, working on..." Jenny sheepishly replied. "I know it sounds stupid but..."  
  
"it doesn't" Remus replied quietly. Before she could respond, he deftly penetrated the tree's branches and pushed the knot at the base of the trunk. Immediately the tree froze, and so did Jenny's face.  
  
"wha-" Jenny gasped, unable to continue. "how did you--?"  
  
"Oh, it's simple," smirked Remus. "You just prod that knot there and the tree freezes."  
  
Jenny tried to nod, like what she heard was the most logical thing she had ever heard.  
  
"How did you know?...I mean, that pushing the knot would freeze the tree?"  
  
Remus smiled sadly, "...there's not much the Marauders don't know."  
  
He reached down to give her a hand (she was still sitting in the snow), and as she reached forward, her raven colored hair tumbled once again over her face. [ God she's beautiful] thought Remus, his heart beating painfully fast. [ And her hand is so slim and strong.Stop Remus! You're only torturing yourself! You know she'll never fall for someone like you! Who could ever love a werewolf?] Remus's smile was more than slightly bitter as he helped her to her feet, but it faded as he realized that she was now merely inches apart. His eyes were locked onto those sapphire eyes that he had adored for all these years, and all the desire and yearning and pent up love he had felt swelled up inside of him, and threatened to overpower him. As he leaned closer, his mind assailed him with all the millions of reasons that this should not be happening, but his heart ignored them all. [She's not stopping me...that's good right?] He asked himself as his lips met hers.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jenny saw him leaning in, and felt her breath catch in her throat. She felt her heart hammer in her chest, but then, as she felt his mouth touch hers, all of her thoughts were wiped away...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
--Her lips are so soft, and she tasted of sweet clean mint. He thought he was going to drown in the scent of her. Lavender...it suits her, a part of his mind faintly registered. As he drew her closer, he noticed that their bodies fit perfectly, as if they were made for each other.-- Sadly, Remus slowly drew away, his heart seemed to have stopped beating...[what if she hates me now? What if-]his thought processes were cut off by her smile.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jenny slowly opened her eyes, disappointed that the kiss was over so soon. When her eyes met his, she smiled, and leaned against him. [ I feel so...safe in his arms...as if nothing can tear us apart...]she felt Remus slowly wrap his arms around her, as if he couldn't quite believe this was happening. They stood there for what seemed like eternity, and started walking back to the castle hand in hand.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"so, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Remus asked, his eyes firmly fixed on his shoe.  
  
"yea...unless..."Jenny trailed off, looking interestedly at the torch next to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"unless...?" Remus asked hopefully, his brown eyes finally leaving his shoes.  
  
Jenny could feel herself flushing. "unlessyouwannadosomethinglateron." She muttered. She looked up soon enough to see Remus's face break into a giant grin. She couldn't help but grin back in response.  
  
"I would love to."  
  
"good. Then, I'll see you tomorrow!" on impulse, Jenny leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. And had the satisfaction of seeing his blush. With a final smile, she turned and walked up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
Remus felt as if he was on cloud nine. Jenny had kissed him on the cheek! Him! And she asked to see him again tomorrow! Remus didn't think anything would take that grin off his face as he walked toward his room. Floated more like it. Not even Sirius's bad mood and angry monologue (with James occasionally cutting in) over the talk with his brother (on the many reasons why Sirius should become a deatheater) could take away the complete bliss he was in. Tomorrow, he knew full well, will bring new insecurities, but he refused to think of them now.  
  
*~*~*~* 


End file.
